Whisky Cream, Amaretto And Coffee Liquor
by Biggarow
Summary: "C'était bien la première fois que Levi s'aventurait dans un club gay. Il n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds de sa propre initiative si ses soi-disant meilleurs amis, Erwin et Hanji, n'étaient pas aussi décidés à le caser..." #Omegaverse, #Barman! Eren, #Heterochromia, #Eren/Levi


_**Random Prompt**_

 _(_ _bleep0bleep . tumblr . promptsnsfw)_

 **Setting** Club/Bar

 **Genre** Angst

 **Trope** Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

 **Prompt** Sensibility enhancement

 **Kink** Rough sex

* * *

 ** _Lexique_**

 _(1) Les_ Hyper-sexués _sont les individus Alphas et Omegas présentant des spécificités intersexuelles et une hyper-sexualisation comparable aux caractéristiques et comportements de certains animaux. Par opposition aux_ sexués _, soit les individus Bêtas._

 _(2) Les_ Castes _comprennent les différentes catégories des hyper-sexués, avec les Alphas et Omegas, et les sexués ou neutres, les Bêtas._

 _(3) Le_ nœud _, ou bulbus glandis, est une glande présente à la base du pénis des individus Alphas. Pendant le rapport sexuel, le nœud gonfle et empêche le pénis de se retirer pendant l'accouplement pour favoriser la fécondation._

 _(4) Comme les genres sont remplacés par les castes dans l'Omegaverse, l'_ Homosexualité _chez les Hyper-sexués correspondra aux relations entre deux Alphas ou deux Omégas. La même logique découle des termes "bisexualité", "pansexualité", etc._

 _(5) Le terme_ Gay _correspond à la relation entre deux individus de genre masculin, toutes castes confondues, et le terme_ Lesbienne _à une relation entre deux individus de genre féminin._

* * *

 **·** **:** **·**

 _ **Whisky Cream,**_ _ **Amaretto And Coffee Liquor**_

 **·** **:** **·**

* * *

C'était bien la première fois que Levi s'aventurait dans un club gay _(4)_.

Il avait toujours eu des préjugés disgracieux sur ce genre d'endroits : il les trouvait inutilement exubérants et les individus qui les fréquentaient, stéréotypés au possible. Sans parler de l'hygiène déplorable des lieux, mais ça, c'était l'acabit de toutes les boîtes de nuit. Il n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds de sa propre initiative si ses soi-disant meilleurs amis, Erwin et Hanji, n'étaient pas aussi décidés à le caser.

\- Tu verras : c'est plutôt une boîte gay-friendly en fait. Rien à voir avec le « Horny Titan », lui assura le géant blond.

\- Le « Shifter » est le club le plus populaire de la communauté LGBT, précisa Hanji, puis ajouta à l'attention d'Erwin : qu'est-ce que tu reproches au « Titan » ?

Erwin souligna que pour le néophyte hyper-maniaque et germophobe qu'était Levi, le nightclub libertin n'était certainement pas adapté. Tous deux étaient habitués à ce type d'établissements scabreux : Hanji pratiquait l'échangisme tandis qu'Erwin était un fervent adepte du BDSM passé maître dans l'art du bondage. À côté d'eux, Levi faisait figure de none. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait bien pu se lier d'amitié avec ces deux débauchés.

Il les écoutait d'une oreille distraite et avait troqué sont habituel air stoïque pour une mine rabat-joie, à la limite de l'hostilité. Il était d'autant plus irrité qu'il s'était laissé embobiner par ses amis. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils tentaient de le sociabiliser en le forçant à des réunions mondaines ou des datings improvisés.

Blessé dans sa fierté, Levi était bien décidé à gâcher une nouvelle fois leur plan machiavélique.

\- Peu importe le nom qu'il porte. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un trou merdique où les tarlouzes et les goudous du coin s'amassent dans l'unique espoir de se vider les couilles ou de se faire brouter le gazon, cracha le brun s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs et choqués de leurs voisins de file.

Avant qu'un quiproquo n'éclate, Erwin, en bon médiateur, laissa habilement entendre que le petit brun acariâtre était lui-même un pansexuel _(4)_ assumé et non un homophobe haineux venu se défouler. Hanji gloussait franchement, jamais lassé de la répartie mordante de son ami.

La file d'attente dégrossissait et les portes du « Shifter », tapissées de velours rouge, se rapprochaient bien trop vite à son goût. Parvenus sous l'enseigne, les néons criards des lettres géantes coloraient leurs peaux de teintes improbables. Devant le trio, un groupe de jeunes adultes braillards s'engouffra dans l'antre effervescente. Les battants laissèrent furtivement échapper un avant-goût de l'ambiance à l'intérieur.

Un videur baraqué en costard noir s'interposa alors devant eux. Erwin s'avança le premier, sa stature impressionnante rivalisant avec celle du gorille. Celui-ci brandit un détecteur hormonal devant le blond et l'appareil diffusa une lueur rouge caractéristique des individus Alphas ; l'absence du signal sonore indiquait un taux de phéromone sexuelle normal. Comme la plupart des établissements, le « Shifter » était interdit aux individus Alphas et Omegas en pleine période de chaleur.

Le videur laissa passer le blond. Une lumière jaune, typique des Bêtas, clignota devant Hanji qui suivit Erwin après avoir lancé une œillade complice au vigile. Quand Levi s'avança à son tour, le gorille le jaugea, septique devant sa petite taille. Toutefois, le regard noir et l'aura menaçante du brun dissuadèrent l'homme de lui réclamer sa carte d'identité pour vérifier sa majorité. Le vigile haussa les épaules et tendit son détecteur qui s'illumina d'une lueur bleue caractéristique des Omegas. Le brun espérait encore que ses chaleurs se déclareraient au dernier moment pour se faire refouler, mais le détecteur demeura inexorablement muet.

Avec un soupir contrit, Levi suivit ses tortionnaires et franchit le portique grenat du club. Une brume épaisse et moite qui transportait les relents de sueurs des danseurs l'assaillit aussitôt. Les lumières multicolores se réfléchissaient sur la vapeur blanche. Des centaines de corps en ébullition, couplés aux projecteurs et aux baffles monstrueux, irradiaient une chaleur suffocante.

Levi se sentit oppressé. Sa gorge se noua ; son cœur cognait férocement contre sa poitrine ; sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette invitation déjà ? Ça lui revenait : soi-disant au nom de l'amitié.

Il pensait déjà à faire demi-tour lorsqu'Hanji attrapa son poignet et l'attira dans la débâcle. Erwin les précédait, fendant la foule délurée qui s'ouvrait largement sur son passage et se refermait aussitôt derrière Levi. Le brun avait l'impression de se faire avaler par une gigantesque bouche hérissée de dents de chairs molles qui se trémoussaient sur des airs de techno. Progressant sous la menace de la luette rutilante, il glissa sur la langue du dancefloor et longea la cavité buccale tapissée de banquettes pourpres occupées par des grappes de bactéries humaines.

Ils débouchèrent au pied d'un escalier et Erwin les emmena à l'étage destiné aux habitués privilégiés. Le bar VIP constituait un havre chaleureux et confortable, parfaitement isolé du déferlement infernal au rez-de-chaussée. Décoré dans un savant mélange de styles industriel et contemporain, tout en privilégiant les matériaux cocooning, le niveau était clairement d'un standing plus élevé.

Levi accueillit ce répit avec soulagement. Hanji se dirigea en braillant vers un groupe installé à une banquette semi-circulaire. Derrière, une baie vitrée donnait sur la piste de danse, le DJ surplombant la foule et les cages suspendues où dansaient femmes, hommes et drag queen en petite tenue. L'air jazzy qui flottait dans l'air contrastait diamétralement avec la frénésie obscène du palier inférieur.

\- Vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Moblit qui n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre comme Hanji se jetait à son cou pour l'embrasser goulûment.

Levi fit rapidement le tour de table : Moblit, le compagnon d'Hanji, Mike et son petit-ami transgenre Nanaba, Erd et Gunter, le duo inséparable, et enfin, Auruo et Petra, respectivement l'aîné et l'unique femme de leur petite bande. Tout le monde salua les retardataires avant qu'ils ne s'installent. Erwin s'inséra entre Moblit et Mike sur la banquette tandis qu'Hanji et Levi s'assirent sur les tabourets qui fermaient leur cercle privé. Le brun soupçonnait ses deux acolytes de s'être arrangés pour qu'il se retrouve à côté de Petra.

Il n'ignorait pas que la jeune femme était entichée de lui depuis longtemps. Franchement, que lui trouvait-elle ? Ils étaient les parfaits opposés. Petra était aussi douce qu'il était rude, aussi démonstrative qu'il était introverti. Leurs seuls points communs étaient leur petite taille, leur caste _(2)_ sexuelle d'Omega et leur passion déraisonnable pour les chats. En tant que pansexuel, Levi était indifférent aux genres comme castes ; pour autant, il n'avait pour Petra qu'une grande affection fraternelle.

\- On a bien failli vous attendre, intervint Erd.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs qui se font désirer, répliqua Erwin avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Je pense plutôt que notre invité d'honneur vous a donné du fil à retordre, objecta Gunter par-dessus son mojito.

\- Aussi, avoua le géant blond avec un rire claironnant.

\- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, grommela Levi. Il vient quand le serveur ? Faut lui envoyer une invitation ou quoi ?

Il écarta les verres vides de la première tournée qu'ils avaient manqué et s'empara du dépliant présentant les différentes boissons. Erwin leva un bras pour attirer l'attention d'un barman qui déambulait dans la salle.

\- Bonsoir, salua une voix chaude et enjouée, je peux prendre vos commandes ?

\- Est-ce qu'on t'aurait appelé autrement, merdeux ? Rétorqua Levi en relevant son regard mordant vers l'impertinent.

Mais il resta coi de stupéfaction devant le grand brun échevelé à l'allure féline et à la beauté insolente.

Son visage effilé arborait des traits alliant virilité et finesse, avec encore quelques rondeurs juvéniles. Sa crinière chocolat était remontée en une queue-de-cheval, mais de longues mèches indisciplinées balayaient ses joues halées et retombaient dans son cou. D'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas cautionné une coiffure aussi négligée, pourtant Levi trouva ce chaos des plus charmant. Enfin, il eut le souffle coupé devant le regard singulier du garçon : une prunelle était d'un vert émeraude tirant sur le turquoise tandis que l'autre était mordorée et parsemée d'éclat noisette.

Le cœur de Levi battait anarchiquement ; tantôt, il frôlait l'arrêt total tantôt, il s'accélérait à tout rompre. La chamade effrénée se répercutait dans ses tympans. Sa peau devint si sensible qu'elle supportait à peine le contact avec ses vêtements. Tout son corps eut soudain très chaud, puis très froid, et à nouveau très chaud. Sa température continua à grimper tandis qu'une sensation aussi enivrante que douloureuse lui serrait la poitrine et lui tordait les entrailles. Inéluctablement, la chaleur torride fondit sous sa ceinture, embrasant ses reins et son entrejambe.

Levi ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Il reconnaissait les symptômes des chaleurs, sauf qu'il était certain de ne pas être dans sa période. L'unique cause possible à une réponse hormonale aussi virulente était l'imprégnation avec son partenaire prédestiné : la rencontre avec son âme-sœur.

Grâce à Hanji, biologiste en génétique, Levi savait que la réception des hormones était propre à la constitution métabolique des individus. Certains réagissaient instantanément à l'appel hormonal, comme lui, tandis que d'autre avait une réponse plus tempérée et graduelle. Levi essaya de deviner si le serveur était aussi perturbé que lui, mais son expression n'était pas aisément déchiffrable.

Le garçon jouait nerveusement avec son plateau vide, déconcerté autant par les paroles venimeuses de Levi que par son regard scrutateur. Toutefois sa mine demeurait professionnelle ; seules ses pommettes rosées témoignaient de sa confusion. Ses yeux vairons, obscurcis par ses pupilles dilatées, semblaient exprimer des émotions différentes comme appartenant à deux entités distinctes.

\- Veuillez excuser mon ami. N'y voyez rien de personnel, c'est juste un vieil homme acariâtre, intervint Erwin avec un sourire charmeur.

Levi le fusilla du regard. Erwin, impitoyable Don Juan, avait décidé de sortir l'artillerie lourde et ses armes de séduction massive dardaient son beau serveur. Il était déjà arrivé à Levi de convoiter les mêmes cibles que son ami, mais chaque fois, il avait dû se résigner à abandonner l'affrontement, incapable de rivaliser avec le charisme envoûtant de l'Alpha. Et même si le lien entre deux âme-sœurs était aussi puissant qu'immuable, il n'empêchait pas l'attirance physique et sexuelle envers d'autres personnes : le géant blond demeurait donc un concurrent sérieux.

Seulement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi se sentait bouillonner d'intrépidité, sa résolution à toute épreuve. Il se battrait comme un lion pour remporter cette bataille.

\- Qui tu traites de « vieil homme », sac à merde ? Cracha Levi, avant de se rappeler qu'Hanji lui avait fortement déconseillé son langage fleuri devant ses prétendants.

Il coula un regard prudent vers le serveur et fut soulagé de le voir fendu d'un sourire franchement amusé. Quand ce dernier s'aperçut que Levi l'examinait encore, il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de s'excuser à nouveau, mais l'Omega le devança :

\- Désolé, gamin : journée pourrie, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Je connais ça, répondit le plus jeune avec cette fois, un sourire timide qui fit littéralement craquer Levi.

Le brun émit un petit bougonnement pour toute réponse. Il croisa les jambes pour comprimer son érection et se concentra à nouveau sur le dépliant. Le serveur débarrassa les verres vides tout en mémorisant les commandes qui fusaient autour de la table.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom, mon mignon ? Entendit-il Hanji demander, visiblement aussi intéressé par l'éphèbe que le blond.

Levi maudit ces prédateurs sexuels sans foie ni loi qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis. Et Hanji, avec sa beauté androgyne, n'était pas moins dangereux que le grand blond.

\- Eren, répondit le garçon avec professionnalisme. Habitué à une clientèle genderqueer comme Hanji, il prit soin d'éviter les titres de civilité.

Dans sa tête, Levi répéta inlassablement le prénom du serveur, jusqu'à ce que les syllabes en perdent leur sens, mais jamais leur charme. Existait-il une consonance plus douce et sensuelle ? Aucun nom ne pouvait incarner plus pertinemment la dévotion, la passion et la luxure, avec une subtile touche d'espièglerie.

Cependant, Levi ignorait comment il allait bien pouvoir séduire le dénommé Eren avant qu'Erwin ou Hanji ne chargent plus formellement. La séduction et le flirt étaient loin d'être ses points forts. Lui ne faisait pas dans la subtilité comme le blond : quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, il y allait au rentre-dedans et affichait sans équivoque ses intentions. De manière générale, quand Erwin ne venait pas s'ajouter à l'équation, son physique alléchant et sa beauté froide l'emportaient sur son honnêteté à la limite de la vulgarité.

Levi résolut de ne pas changer ses bonnes habitudes, quitte à passer pour un goujat.

\- Monsieur, qu'est-ce qui vous ferais plaisir ? Enchaîna Eren, une fois qu'il eut fait le tour de la tablée.

Levi remarqua que son regard fuyait le sien. Son sourire en revanche, était bien plus avenant, presque aguicheur, qu'envers ses amis.

\- Un « Orgasm ».

Une expression perplexe et embarrassée se peignit sur la face d'Eren.

La boisson bien nommée était rarement commandée et quand elle l'était, les clients le faisaient en toute discrétion, s'efforçant de rester le plus neutre possible. Nonobstant son air imperturbable, la manière suggestive avec laquelle Levi articula le mot tabou était loin d'être anodine, si bien qu'Eren en oublia qu'on lui demandait un banal cocktail : crème de whisky, amaretto et liqueur de café.

\- Un orgasme ? Bien sûr, un « Orgasm », réalisa-t-il enfin, l'air à la fois pensif et gêné de répéter bêtement ce mot devant des inconnus.

\- Pas qu'un seul, mais chaque chose en son temps, précisa Levi, un frisson d'excitation parcourant sa voix.

Sitôt, le serveur piqua un fard et se mordilla inconsciemment la lèvre. Autour d'eux, la tablée suivait l'échange avec attention, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités. C'était bien la première fois que l'entourage de Levi surprenait l'Omega, d'ordinaire asocial et taciturne, à draguer aussi ouvertement.

\- Reviens… De suite… Avec commandes, bégaya finalement Eren avant de se détourner prestement.

Levi suivit le garçon des yeux avec une insistance déplacée. Il darda la nuque veloutée que des mèches rebelles caressaient à chacun de ses pas, longea ses épaules et son large dos avant d'apprécier finalement l'arrondie de ses fesses mises en valeur par un pantalon noir cintré.

\- Arrête de le reluquer comme ça, tu vas finir par faire un trou dans sa chemise, s'amusa Erwin.

\- Levi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? S'exalta aussitôt Hanji en détachant chacun de ses mots.

\- Quelqu'un a eu le coup de foudre, chantonna suggestivement Erd.

\- C'était rapide, dite donc, commenta Moblit.

\- Ne tirez pas de conclusions si vite ! Gronda Auruo avec un air blasé qui se voulait l'imitation de la mine placide de Levi.

\- Il faut bien avouer que c'est un beau morceau, renchérit Hanji toujours dans la finesse.

\- Et ses yeux ! Participa même Petra, aussitôt approuvée par Nanaba et Hanji.

Excepté Mike, l'éternel silencieux, tout le monde y alla de son petit commentaire personnel. Levi en profita pour sortir de la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir un sachet miniature de lingettes désinfectantes et nettoya précautionneusement la table avant que la nouvelle tournée n'arrive. Finalement, la conversation se tarit et Hanji réclama de nouveau des explications.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple béguin d'écolière, consentit enfin Levi à répondre. C'est mon âme-sœur.

La bouche d'Hanji s'ouvrit largement tandis que sa main appuyait sur son cœur dans une pose excessivement dramatique.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Gunter, sceptique.

Levi hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, mais étonnement, ce fut Mike qui intervint en premier :

\- On ne peut pas se méprendre lorsqu'un lien se forme : l'imprégnation est un sentiment unique dans l'existence d'un hyper-sexué _(1)_. Il ne l'a jamais ressentit avant, et ne le ressentira jamais plus, pourtant il le reconnaît instinctivement.

Le blond vénitien coula un regard enamouré vers son petit-ami qui l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ne te vexe pas, Gunt', mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un Bêta peut comprendre, ajouta Nanaba.

\- Ça me fait penser à une étude que j'ai lu il y a peu, intervint alors Petra. Vous saviez que, de nos jours, la probabilité de trouver son âme-sœur est deux fois moins importantes qu'il y a cent ans ? Je crois que le pourcentage d'hyper-sexués liés est seulement de 25 % ou quelque chose comme ça…

\- C'est vrai, répliqua aussitôt Hanji qu'il ne fallait pas lancer sur le sujet, 23 % exactement. Autant dire que l'imprégnation est devenue un phénomène plutôt rare !

Dans leur petite bande, Hanji, Moblit, Gunter et Auruo étaient neutres, et parmi les hyper-sexués, seuls Mike et Nanaba étaient imprégnés. Ils s'étaient rencontré deux ans auparavant lors d'un voyage au Japon. À cette époque, le petit blond franco-japonais commençait tout juste son traitement aux testostérones et travaillait d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir financer sa mastectomie.

\- À cette tablée, nous avons six hyper-sexués, ce qui monte les statistiques à 33,33 %, et maintenant que Levi est imprégné aussi, à 50 %. Ce qui tient relativement du miracle ! S'exalta Hanji dont la précision mathématique effraya son entourage. Je vous ais déjà parlé de ma thèse ?

Moblit tenta de tempérer l'effervescence du Bêta, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ignorance innocente de Nanaba, dernier venu dans la bande.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu m'en ais parlé, intervint-il s'attirant les soupirs exaspérés des autres.

\- Alors nous devons remédier à ça ! S'emporta aussitôt Hanji. J'ai travaillé sur la répartition génétique des hyper-sexués, non seulement géographiquement, mais aussi temporellement. Comme Petra l'a dit plus tôt, dans le passé, l'imprégnation était plus courante : il y a cent an, c'était le double et encore avant, le triple !

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que le lien disparaît ou que les âme-sœurs ne se rencontrent jamais ? Demanda Nanaba.

\- Excellente question ! Les deux, en fait : mes recherches ont montré que les pool génétiques des populations ont commencé à se diversifier durant les derniers six-cents ans ; le phénomène s'est accéléré avec l'ère moderne. Une multitude de facteurs sociaux sont responsables de la diversification génétique, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, mais c'est elle qui favorise la déperdition du lien.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, émit Petra à son tour.

\- Comme vous le savez, le lien est un véritable prodige biologique qui implique un lien autant physique que psychique. Au fond, l'amour n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une simple réaction chimique qui découle de l'alchimie entre deux personnes. Cette compatibilité est elle-même essentiellement génétique : vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais, hyper-sexué comme Bêta, nous recherchons intuitivement l'individu qui présente le plus de gênes antagonistes aux nôtres. Cela rend la prochaine génération plus résistante sur tous les plans.

\- Je déteste quand Hanji démystifie les sentiments comme ça, confia discrètement Erd à son acolyte.

Levi, lui, trouvait que son serveur mettait bien trop de temps à revenir, mais au moins le babillage déprimant d'Hanji calma d'emblée son érection lancinante.

\- La diversification génétique est un terme équivoque et plutôt paradoxal en fait, car ce ne sont pas tant les gênes qui se diversifient, mais leur répartition entre les populations. À force de croiser les mêmes gênes, la spécificité des populations tend à disparaître, les pool génétiques sont alors de plus en plus analogue ; c'est pourquoi le lien biologique occurrent statistiquement moins souvent.

\- Ça serait triste si le lien venait à disparaître complètement, dit Petra visiblement inquiète de ne jamais connaître l'imprégnation.

\- Pas tellement, enchaîna aussitôt Hanji, biologiquement parlant, j'entends. La nature est bien faite : si on a constaté que le lien régressait dans le temps, il y a aussi beaucoup moins d'individu hyper-sexué et donc, une recrudescence de neutre. Les Alphas et les Omegas ne sont pas encore voués à disparaître, mais ça serait intéressant d'imaginer une société où il ne resterait plus que des Bêtas.

L'arrivée d'Eren interrompit finalement la conférence scientifique improvisée d'Hanji. Le serveur s'inséra entre les tabourets et déposa méthodiquement les différentes boissons.

\- Votre « Orgasm », monsieur, dit-il en posant un cocktail couleur crème devant Levi.

Son regard demeura neutre, mais un sourire espiègle flottait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Maintenant qu'il avait regagné un peu d'assurance, Eren semblait vouloir inverser les rôles et essayait à son tour de déstabiliser Levi. C'était mal le connaître : l'Omega avait un tempérament à toute épreuve et il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour seulement écorcher son stoïcisme. Il haussa les sourcils, l'air franchement réprobateur. Décontenancé, le serveur se retourna prestement et s'éloigna en roulant les hanches.

\- C'est tout ? Tu joues à « fuis moi, je te suis ; suis moi, je te fuis » ou quoi ? Interrogea Hanji qui avait espéré une parade nuptiale en bonne et due forme.

\- J'attends qu'il ait pigé ce qu'il se trame entre nous, répliqua Levi qui estimait avoir fait sa part des choses.

\- Je pense que c'est déjà le cas, intervint Mike attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Il inspira profondément, puis hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de certifier : ses phéromones sexuelles sont aussi fortes que les tiennes.

Levi eut une grimace dégoûtée en réalisant que certain Alpha ultrasensible comme Mike pouvait sentir son odeur et deviner son excitation. Toutefois, il devait bien reconnaître que l'odorat du blond était infaillible : si Eren exhalait la même effluve aphrodisiaque que lui, il était inenvisageable qu'il n'ait pas encore compris l'incidence de cette explosion phéromonale impromptue.

\- Chut, chut, il revient, signala Nanaba.

Levi se tendit instinctivement ; son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et sa peau se hérissa à l'approche du garçon. Eren se pencha à nouveau entre lui et Hanji, un peu plus de son côté remarqua Levi, et posa sur la table une large coupelle de fruits secs.

\- Pour ma meilleure table, dit-il sur un ton de connivence.

Il s'apprêtait à s'en retourner, mais changea finalement d'avis. Il prit un soin vicieux à regarder toute la tablée excepté Levi.

\- Je vais prendre ma pause, mais je vous laisse aux bons soins de ma collègue, Ymir, les renseigna Eren avant de faire prestement demi-tour.

\- Vite, vite. C'est le moment Levi, le dépêcha Hanji.

\- Quoi ? Il a dit qu'il partait, gronda le brun déçu que son beau serveur soit remplacé.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Tu en connais beaucoup des barmen qui préviennent leurs clients qu'ils font une pause ? S'exaspéra Hanji.

\- Je crois bien qu'il lui faut une convocation écrite, asséna placidement Erwin fier de lui renvoyer ses propres paroles.

\- C'était clairement une invitation, Levi, assura à son tour Petra.

\- Quel handicapé des sentiments !

\- Ta gueule, Quat'z yeux, ou je jure que je te fais bouffer tes lorgnons, rétorqua Levi en se levant précipitamment, tout compte fait convaincu.

Il avala d'une traite son verre à moitié plein et, sous les encouragements et les remarques grivoises de ses amis, se lança à la suite d'Eren. Il le trouva derrière le bar. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, il imagina plusieurs scénarios de leur futur échange dont la plupart finissait invariablement en torride partie de jambe en l'air. Levi se demanda s'il était de circonstance de forniquer avec son partenaire dès la première rencontre ; après tout, l'imprégnation se manifestait principalement par un vigoureux désir.

Toutefois, Levi était déconcerté, car il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder une personne qui l'attirait autrement que sexuellement. Enfin, aussi sexuellement, mais si ça avait été uniquement physique, la situation aurait été bien plus aisée et le problème, résolu plus vite qu'il ne s'était manifesté.

\- Nous-y voilà, pensa-t-il solennellement.

Le coup de foudre parfait. L'attirance presque destructive. L'amour inconditionnel. Il n'avait jamais accordé d'importance à ces chimères aussi abstraites que niaises, mais il devait bien reconnaître que, maintenant qu'il les ressentait, il en avait le souffle coupé. Son cœur trébuchait à chacun de ses battements. Ses paumes et ses tempes étaient moites de sueur. Ses mâchoires tremblantes faisaient crisser ses dents. Plus gênant encore, il sentait son anus palpiter d'impatience et ses sécrétions lubrifiantes coller ente ses fesses.

\- Putain, jura-t-il involontairement.

Pestant intérieurement contre sa maladresse balourde, il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître lorsque le serveur se retourna vers lui avec un air surpris. Même pour le rustre bourrue qu'était Levi, il admettait que ce n'était pas sa meilleure entrée en matière.

\- Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Demanda Eren en se rapprochant.

Levi songea à une multitude de choses pour lesquelles il aurait bien aimé l'assistance du brun, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elles soient toutes très appropriées. Toutefois, il trouva la question inepte : si le garçon était conscient de leur lien, pourquoi s'évertuait-il à agir comme si de rien était ? L'Omega tenta alors de se mettre à la place du brun et réalisa que, si lui-même était au travail et qu'une telle situation survenait, il essayerait de rester le plus indifférent possible. L'imprégnation était un phénomène unique et restreint aux âme-sœurs, mais elle demeurait tout aussi gênante individuellement que les chaleurs. Levi, conscient de son état d'excitation plus qu'inadéquat, saluait le professionnalisme et le self-contrôle du barman.

\- Quand est-ce que tu termines ton service, gamin ? Demanda Levi, sans préambule.

\- Après la fermeture du bar, monsieur. Après quatre heures, répondit-il en passant un chiffon sur son comptoir comme pour occuper ses mains.

\- Ça craint, fut tout ce que le plus vieux trouva à dire, dissimulant avec peine sa contrariété.

\- C'est vrai, mais il faut bien ça pour financer mes études, enchaîna précipitamment Eren comme par peur que Levi ne renonce à discuter.

\- Alors, tu es étudiant ? Répéta bêtement le brun.

En bon asocial, Levi était un véritable désastre avec les mots et il n'avait jamais vraiment su tenir une conversation. Par contre, il savait qu'énoncer une évidence était toujours efficace pour lancer une conversation ou combler un vide.

\- Oui, mais monsieur, je vais prendre ma pause, commença Eren en rabattant nerveusement une longue mèche chocolat derrière son oreille.

Levi crut qu'il essayait de le rembarrer poliment et son cœur se serra aussitôt. Pouvait-il s'être mépris ?

\- Je cours non-stop depuis trois heures déjà et j'ai vraiment besoin d'un répit, poursuivit-il pourtant. Alors si vous voulez continuer cette conversation, vous pourriez peut-être m'accompagner.

Son petit sourire timide fit craquer Levi. Il estima que son « peut-être » n'était absolument pas nécessaire. Par ailleurs, cette proposition était clairement inappropriée et Eren n'aurait jamais osé la faire s'il n'était pas intéressé et conscient de leur lien.

\- Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis, gamin ? S'enquit Levi.

Eren se pencha par-dessus le bar et lui confia :

\- Ça sera notre petit secret.

Levi l'imita machinalement comme si la gravité elle-même l'attirait vers le garçon. Une effluve musquée, chargée en phéromone sexuelle, l'enflamma impétueusement. Le poids de son corps lui sembla soudain trop lourd à supporter et sa peau, trop étriquée pour contenir tout son désir. Levi vit distinctement les pupilles d'Eren se dilater, noircissant ses prunelles hétérochromes, et réalisa qu'il était tout aussi fébrile que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? Murmura Levi, la voix étrangement rauque.

Aussitôt, le jeune serveur se débarrassa de son tablier, contourna le bar et attrapa le poignet de Levi pour le tirer à sa suite. Le contact électrisa l'Omega ; sa peau hyper-sensible s'hérissa instantanément de chair de poule tandis qu'un frisson irrépressible remontait son échine. Levi sut instinctivement qu'il venait de franchir le point de non-retour : sitôt qu'Eren le lâcherait, il le dévorerait dans l'instant.

Le grand brun les emmena à une entrée de service réservée au personnel et invita Levi à la passer le premier. Il eut à peine le temps de fermer le battant derrière lui que l'Omega attrapait ses hanches et le plaquait rudement contre le mur. Il se tendit vers le garçon, la tête renversée en arrière pour soutenir son regard surréaliste. Avec une bonne tête de plus que lui, Levi trouvait qu'Eren avait la stature idéale pour les câlins ; il avait toujours eu un penchant, à la frontière du fétichisme, pour les grands.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles pantelants se confondaient et que leurs torses brûlants se touchaient. Les frissons de l'un se répercutaient dans le corps de l'autre, se répendant partout et répliquant inlassablement pour finir par engendrer un séisme dévastateur de désir latent.

\- Je te préviens, gamin : c'est le moment ou jamais de me repousser, car si je commence à t'embrasser ici et maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, souffla-t-il d'une traite, la voix grondante.

Eren se mordilla la lèvre pour contenir son sourire. Il glissa sa grande main dans la nuque de Levi, son pouce caressant doucement la ligne dure de sa mâchoire.

\- Vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche, monsieur, ronronna-t-il, ouvertement enjôleur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour embraser Levi.

L'Omega attira Eren et fondit sur sa bouche. Les dents s'entrechoquèrent, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent maladroitement, les langues se trouvèrent avec empressement. Leurs bouches se séparaient seulement pour se retrouver avec encore plus d'ardeur. C'était, somme toute, le baiser le plus sauvage et anarchique que Levi eut jamais partagé, mais aussi le plus diablement euphorisant. La saveur de l'autre, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ses caresses indécises, tout agissait comme un aphrodisiaque qui lui envoya instantanément une onde de plaisir dans les reins. Levi en était persuadé ; il aurait pu jouir rien qu'en continuant de l'embrasser ainsi.

Quand Eren le repoussa doucement, interrompant leur étreinte incandescente, l'Omega gronda de mécontentement.

\- On ne peut pas rester dans le couloir, monsieur, se justifia-t-il, amusé de la frustration palpable du petit brun.

\- Arrête de me donner du « monsieur », gamin. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux croulant, grimaça Levi.

Le rire clair et mélodieux d'Eren s'éleva dans le corridor et échauffa le cœur de Levi. Il se surprit à lui sourire en retour.

\- Levi, dit-il avec précipitation, puis il ajouta bêtement : c'est mon nom.

Eren le répéta ; son nom roula sur sa langue et ourla ses lèvres comme s'il le savourait lentement. Il n'était jamais paru à Levi aussi érotique et agréable que dans la bouche du garçon, prononcé avec sa voix chaude et veloutée, et son érection réagit instantanément.

\- Suis-moi, Levi, dit Eren ne se lassant plus du prénom de son futur amant maintenant qu'il le connaissait.

Ils traversèrent le corridor qui longeait le niveau supérieur, puis s'engouffrèrent dans une cage d'escalier pour s'enfoncer dans un sous-sol aménagé. Ils longèrent plusieurs portes avant qu'Eren ne pousse finalement celle de leur salle de repos. La pièce était relativement grande, meublée douillettement, mais sans style esthétique particulier. Levi fronça le nez devant le désordre, mais il devinait que pour les occupants des lieux, c'était un bordel confortable et rassurant. Des photos des différentes équipes s'étant succédé depuis l'ouverture du « Shifter » tapissaient le mur et Levi essaya d'apercevoir la frimousse espiègle de son âme-sœur.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'examiner plus attentivement les lieux que déjà, deux bras finement musclés se refermaient autour de sa taille. Levi glissa les siens autour du cou d'Eren et l'entraîna dans une nouvelle étreinte fiévreuse. Avec un coup de bassin malicieux, il pressa furtivement son érection contre celle d'Eren, lui soutirant un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser.

\- Et bien ! Que vois-je ? Mister « Intégrité » prit en flagrant délit de batifolage au boulot ? Les interrompit une voix placide.

Ils se séparèrent précipitamment et observèrent la nouvelle arrivante surgi depuis l'accès extérieur. Une jeune fille blonde, encore plus petite que Levi, les dardait de son regard bleu glacial, l'air profondément ennuyé. L'Omega se dit qu'il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi inexpressif que lui, voire encore plus. Il jaugea la fille et inconsciemment, il enroula un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son nouveau compagnon.

\- Annie ! S'exclama Eren.

\- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose. Jamais un seul faux pas, aucun mot de travers : personne ne peut être aussi parfait, renchérit la blonde avec un sourire franchement sardonique.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- À qui tu veux faire avaler ça ? Répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- C'est Levi, dit-il précipitamment. Mon âme-sœur.

La surprise d'Annie se marqua par une mine légèrement moins ennuyée. Levi se sentit intérieurement aussi penaud : son cœur flottait joyeusement sur un déferlement de béatitude. Il se dit qu'il pouvait mourir l'esprit tranquille maintenant que son amant prédestiné l'avait officiellement reconnu.

En fait, non ; il attendrait quand même d'avoir consommé concrètement leur lien.

\- C'est ta sœur qui va être contente, lâcha Annie avant de s'éclipser nonchalamment de la salle de repos.

\- Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? S'enquit aussitôt Levi.

Il dardait sur la porte un regard noir, se préparant à se jeter à la suite d'Annie pour l'étriper si la réponse d'Eren s'avérait positive.

\- Oh non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura le brun en agitant les mains, puis il ajouta : Annie est ma belle-sœur. On se charrie constamment ! Au grand dam de ma sœur, Mikasa… Elles se sont mariées il n'y a pas très longtemps.

\- Alors je suppose que l'on peut reprendre là où on en était ? Proposa l'Omega en se collant derechef contre le brun.

Levi attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour réclamer l'attention de son propriétaire, puis pressa sa paume contre l'entrejambe tendue d'Eren.

\- Je suis presque sûr que ta main n'était pas là, fit remarquer ce dernier avec un sourire malicieux.

Il était sur le point d'embrasser Levi lorsqu'un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner vers la porte où la tête blonde d'Annie dépassait de l'entrebâillement. Cette fois, Levi ne se détacha pas de son futur amant et ne daigna pas non plus retirer sa main perdue entre ses jambes.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres de ne pas vous déranger, dit Annie, pas le moins du monde gênée de la situation. Mais tu devrais quand même fermer la porte à clé : tu connais Ymir et ses coups bas…

Une fois le battant refermé derrière elle, Levi se précipita pour le verrouiller pendant qu'Eren en faisait de même avec l'accès extérieur. Il n'était absolument pas patient et les interventions impromptues de la jeune fille, même si les intentions de la seconde étaient fortement appréciables, l'avaient particulièrement agacées.

Eren se dirigea vers le divan et le débarrassa des affaires de ses collègues pendant que Levi ôtait son blouson en cuir qu'il accrocha à la patère à l'entrée. Puis, il s'approcha dans le dos du garçon, tira prestement sur sa chemise pour glisser ses mains en dessous. Levi apprécia le velouté de sa peau, longea ses flancs, puis rejoignit son ventre où ses mains gravitèrent autour de son nombril et de son aine. Le frisson que sa caresse engendra se répercuta dans ses propres membres. Quand l'Omega brisa l'étreinte, Eren se retourna pour lui faire face. Le petit brun l'incita à se débarrasser de sa chemise pendant qu'il s'affairait sur sa ceinture. Enfin, il poussa impérieusement le garçon qui s'enfonça dans le canapé, et grimpa sur ses cuisses.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à signaler plus bas ? Suggéra Levi, en caressant les joues duveteuses du garçon.

Eren, perplexe, hésita avant de répondre finalement :

\- Tu veux dire, autre qu'un pénis ?

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

\- Je veux parler d' « MST », morveux ! Asséna Levi, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Ah ! Non : RAS, je le jure ! promit Eren en levant sa main droite.

Levi hocha la tête, satisfait ; il n'avait pas de raison de douter de sa parole étant donné qu'ils étaient voués à partager leur vie. Il l'emporta dans un baiser torride tout en comprimant son bassin contre le sien, mais Eren se recula, l'air visiblement soucieux.

\- On a quand même besoin d'un préservatif, tu sais, rappela le plus jeune avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- Ne te mines pas : je n'ai pas l'intention de te pondre un chiard tout de suite, l'interrompit Levi. C'est juste que je n'aime pas la sensation de la capote dans ma bouche.

Anticipant la signification de cette révélation, Eren vira à l'écarlate et se mordilla la lèvre, mimique que Levi trouvait absolument adorable. L'Omega embrassa une dernière fois le coin de sa bouche, puis se releva pour s'installer entre les jambes du garçon. Sur son pantalon, il pressa sa paume contre son érection, puis joignit sa bouche à sa main. La chaleur moite de son sexe irradiant à travers le tissu l'exalta vicieusement et il sentit son anus réagir aussitôt.

Levi abandonna sa caresse pour venir délasser les sneackers bordeaux d'Eren. Il l'incita ensuite à soulever ses hanches pour lui retirer son pantalon et son boxer avec empressement. Une fois déshabillé, Levi suçota rudement la peau tannée à l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à y laisser une marque pourpre, avant de se pencher finalement sur l'entrejambe du garçon.

\- Superbe, murmura l'Omega devant le soubresaut de sa hampe tendue lorsqu'il souffla vicieusement dessus.

Levi enveloppa ses doigts à la base de son sexe, comprimant le nœud _(3)_ turgescent, puis remonta jusqu'à l'apex sensible suintant du liquide opalin précoce. Eren s'enfonça brusquement dans le divan en renversant sa tête en arrière.

\- Hum, gémit-il le souffle court. Ça n'a jamais été aussi bon.

\- Parce que tu ne connaissais pas encore mes caresses, railla malicieusement Levi.

\- Je n'en doutes pas, répondit Eren, ses yeux vairons brillants de luxure, mais l'imprégnation me rend plus sensible. Encore plus que pendant les chaleurs...

\- C'est bon à savoir. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas réagir à ça alors…

Un râle animal s'échappa des lèvres d'Eren lorsque Levi l'avala jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entourent complètement le nœud et frôlent ses bourses. La gorge détendue de l'Omega accueillit quelques secondes avant qu'un réflexe naturel ne contracte son pharynx et repousse sa hampe. Levi accéléra ses allée-et-venues alternant habilement des caresses courtes et des gorges profondes, tout en malaxant les lourdes bourses. Il se savait particulièrement habile au sexe oral ; à croire qu'il réservait sa bouche et sa langue exprès pour les fellations et autres gâteries plutôt que pour les mots.

L'Alpha glissait sa main dans les cheveux d'ébène, les ébouriffant un peu plus chaque fois que Levi l'emmenait au fond de sa bouche. Ses hanches s'élancèrent machinalement vers l'Omega et ses muscles se contractèrent à l'approche de la jouissance. Levi ne craignit pas de l'y conduire : il savait pertinemment que, pendant l'imprégnation comme pour les chaleurs, les aptitudes et l'endurance étaient amplifiées. Tous deux seraient capables d'essuyer plusieurs orgasmes à la suite.

\- Levi, Levi, je vais jouir ! prévint Eren, pantelant.

La bouche occupée, le petit brun palpa sa cuisse pour l'autoriser à venir dans sa bouche. Il intensifia ses caresses, prenant soin de faire courir sa langue sur les zones les plus érogènes. Avec un râle de pure extase, Eren se libéra sur le chemin de la gorge de l'Omega. Il eut un hoquet de surprise qui se mua en gémissement quand la bouche de Levi se resserra autour de lui alors qu'il déglutissait. Eren s'affala sur le divan, les paupières papillonnantes et les joues brûlantes.

\- C'était trop bon, s'extasia-t-il lorsque Levi vint s'installer à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas avaler d'habitude, lui confia le brun en essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! S'alarma Eren, l'air franchement attristé.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai incité à le faire, lui assura Levi en palpant sa cuisse comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Je le voulais… Je veux tout goûter de toi.

Levi réfléchit, mais reconnut que, dans toute son existence de trentenaire, c'était bien la déclaration la plus niaise qu'il eut jamais faite. Mais le garçon, visiblement ravi de cette confidence, captura sa bouche pour un baiser languissant à la saveur de son propre sperme.

\- Je le veux moi aussi, répliqua l'Alpha avec une moue béate.

\- Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par me déshabiller alors ? Proposa Levi, autoritaire.

Eren pouffa, puis glissa par terre au pied de Levi. Il lui retira ses boots et ses chaussettes, puis releva son jean pour découvrir ses chevilles. Là, il embrassa la peau délicate et fit rouler sa langue contre la malléole. Puis il invita Levi à se redresser ; à genoux devant lui, sa tête arrivait au milieu de son abdomen. L'Alpha embrassa à travers sa chemise son plexus solaire, descendit cajoler son nombril, puis son aine. Mais avant que sa bouche ne se pose finalement sur la braguette distendue, Levi glissa une main sous son menton et le releva vers lui.

\- Concentre-toi : j'ai seulement dit « déshabiller », rappela-t-il, taquin, mais impérieux.

\- Oui, mon capitaine, roucoula Eren que l'injonction excita sensiblement.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et passa la chemise du petit brun par-dessus ses épaules. Eren découvrit avec surprise une musculature insoupçonnée. Il parcourut avec fascination les sillons entre ses abdominaux avant d'en admirer la dureté. Il remonta ensuite le long de ses bras, apprécia la fermeté de ses biceps, des deltoïdes de ses épaules avant de redescendre sur ses pectoraux. Il émit finalement un soupir appréciateur accompagné d'un hochement de tête dont lui seul connaissait la signification avant de s'en retourner à sa tâche.

Quand Eren lui ôta finalement son jean cintré, Levi réalisa à quel point le tissu rigide avait comprimé son érection. Il accueillit cette libération avec un petit grognement soulagé. Après que l'Alpha ait emporté son boxer, il sentit une moiteur tiède couler à l'arrière de ses cuisses depuis l'intérieur de ses fesses.

\- Ouah ! S'exclama Eren devant la taille de son entrejambe, perplexe. Es-tu certain d'être un Omega ?

Levi devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses attributs. Toutefois, s'il était aussi bien doté, son taux de testostérones était aussi significativement plus élevé que la norme des Omegas. Les médecins pensaient qu'il rencontrerait des difficultés à concevoir. Levi désirait avoir des enfants un jour, mais il n'y avait jamais songé aussi concrètement que maintenant qu'il avait rencontré son âme-sœur.

Cependant, ce qui le préoccupait à cet instant était un aspect bien plus trivial. En tant qu'Omega, Levi était habitué à être le receveur, notamment durant ses périodes de chaleur, mais il préférait tout aussi bien être le dominant. Il savait cependant que ces tendances n'étaient pas unanimement acceptées : il avait eu des partenaires Omegas et Bêtas qui acceptaient volontiers d'échanger les rôles, mais les Alphas, habitués à leur position de dominant, s'y opposaient plus farouchement.

\- Et tu sais t'en servir ? Demanda Eren avec une petite moue malicieuse et suggestive.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Levi en laissant échapper un discret soupir soulagé en comprenant que son Alpha à lui n'était absolument pas contre l'échange des positions.

Levi passa ses doigts dans les mèches chocolat d'Eren, enleva l'élastique qui les retenait, et prit un malin plaisir à ébouriffer sa crinière sauvage qui lui balayait les épaules. Curieusement, il eut la bizarre envie de lui tresser ses longs cheveux. Eren ronronnait sous la caresse, les paupières closes, un sourire béat pendu aux lèvres. Ses mains parcoururent à l'aveuglette le torse de l'Omega, longèrent son aine saillantes, puis descendirent sur ses cuisses où ses ongles griffèrent tendrement la chair ferme. Levi frissonnait perceptiblement sur son passage, mais quand à un moment Eren remonta cajoler ses flancs, le petit brun sursauta vivement et émit une plainte aiguë.

\- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le garçon réitéra sa caresse vicieuse. Le gémissement incontrôlable de Levi se mua alors en grognement et il chassa la main importune. Mais Eren la remplaça aussitôt par sa langue : en partant du creux de ses hanches, il lécha les côtes sensibles et s'arrêta sous l'aisselle. Le corps de Levi tremblait tout contre lui, ses jambes flageolantes à peine capable de supporter son poids.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé une zone érogène, chantonna Eren, fier de lui.

\- Arrête ça, merde ! Ordonna Levi en tirant son crâne en arrière par ses cheveux. Où est passé le morveux timide de tout à l'heure ?

Le sourire impertinent d'Eren s'élargit davantage comme il haussait les épaules. Son regard fiévreux et mystique soutint celui de Levi. Son œil vert émeraude chatoyait de tendresse et de passion. La teinte foncée de la prunelle donnait l'impression que sa pupille était plus largement dilatée que celle de l'iris doré. Cette œil-ci, foncièrement plus clair, était empli d'une luxure prédatrice, presque menaçante.

\- Tes yeux. Tes putains de yeux, grogna Levi le souffle court, se penchant impulsivement vers lui. As-tu seulement conscience d'au combien tu es magnifique ?

La question n'en était pas vraiment une ; l'Omega n'aurait accepté aucune contestation à son assertion. Son timbre rauque et abrupt surprit d'abord Eren, puis ses pommettes et ses oreilles virèrent finalement à l'écarlate. Il se remit prestement debout, enveloppa ses longs bras autour des épaules de Levi et l'attira dans un baiser langoureux empli de tendresse.

Levi, d'ordinaire si introverti, se découvrait particulièrement démonstratif. En l'espace d'une soirée, il avait l'impression d'éprouver tout ce qu'il avait ignoré, consciemment ou non, le reste de sa vie. À moins qu'il ait justement ménagé ses sentiments pour partager ce moment unique avec Eren.

Soudain, une succession de coups tambourinés à la porte interrompit leur intimité. Ils se retournèrent vers le battant en poussant de concert un juron.

\- Putain !

\- Fait chier !

\- Vous vous amusez bien, les pédés ? Cria-t-on depuis le couloir.

\- Ymir ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bon sang ? S'énerva Eren.

\- Je venais juste te prévenir que le boss te cherchais, mais je lui ai dit que tu avais eu une urgence sanitaire, dit Ymir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Eren, pas certain d'avoir compris.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti poser une pêche ! Couler un bronze, si tu préfères…

En dépit de son interruption malvenue, Levi apprécia la répartie de la jeune fille et songea qu'il s'entendrait surement très bien avec elle.

\- Il t'a donné quinze minutes, continua Ymir.

\- Merci pour l'information ! S'écria Eren, mais sa mine était franchement contrariée. Il ajouta à l'attention de Levi : ça va être expéditif…

\- C'est le risque quand on fornique au boulot, consentit Levi.

\- Alors ? Vous en êtes à combien ? Reprit Ymir prenant par surprise les deux autres. Parce que j'ai parié avec Reiner que tu jouirais au moins six fois ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que t'as pas baisé…

\- Bordel, Ymir ! Va te faire foutre ! Gronda Eren, rouge de colère et d'embarras.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon truc, dit-elle en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Ne me déçois pas, toi et ton petit soldat !

Levi tiqua, se demandant si elle parlait de lui ou du pénis d'Eren ; il ne saurait probablement jamais. Attentifs aux bruits extérieurs, ils attendirent que les pas s'éloignent.

\- T'es toujours là, pétasse ? Vérifia Eren. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Levi avec une expression exaspérée : tu le crois ça ? Et ils se prétendent mes amis !

\- J'ai les mêmes, avoua Levi en songeant que les paris devaient aussi fuser du côté de sa petite bande ; il ajouta : mais ce n'est pas le moment de se préoccuper d'eux.

Eren retrouva aussitôt son sourire taquin. Il embrassa fiévreusement Levi et pressa son entrejambe gonflé contre le sien. Il se détacha précipitamment et alla fouiller dans un tas d'affaires d'où il extirpa son portefeuille, puis un préservatif.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Demanda-t-il en lui désignant le sigle sur le petit carré de plastique.

Levi reconnut les protections spécialement conçues pour les Alphas. Le préservatif avait la particularité de présenter des mailles de latex plus serrée à la base qui, une fois enfilé, comprimait le nœud pénien et adoucissait son relief. Il permettait un rapport plus fluide, sans l'ancrage naturel du membre qui contraignait les partenaires à attendre l'éjaculation, puis le dégonflement des glandes pour pouvoir se séparer. Pour Levi, ce moment où son partenaire restait bloqué en lui pendant plusieurs minutes était toujours très embarrassant. Mais, pour la première fois, il avait envie de goûter à cette échange indolent et à l'attente languissante avec Eren. Néanmoins, la situation urgente ne le permettait pas.

\- Non, dit-il, puis s'impatientant : dépêche-toi.

Eren obtempéra fébrilement. Pendant qu'il enfilait le préservatif, Levi s'affala sur le divan, écarta les cuisses, puis passa ses doigts entre ses fesses. Son anus était déjà bien lubrifié par ses sécrétions naturelles : il n'eut pas de mal à glisser un premier doigt, puis un second, puis un troisième. Ses chairs palpitaient d'impatience autour de lui, réclamant honteusement une présence plus imposante.

Le grand brun s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui, l'observant fébrilement se doigter. Puis quand Levi retira sa main, Eren colla sa bouche à son entrée et y appuya sa langue chaude. Un halètement désespéré échappa l'Omega. Avant qu'il ne continue sa douce torture, il força le brun à se relever et l'attira sur lui, sa grande silhouette pesant lourdement sur son corps.

\- Tu as toute la vie pour me faire ce que tu veux, alors arrête-ça et prend moi ! Maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il impérieusement.

Enflammé, Eren récolta un peu des sécrétions naturelles de l'Omega pour lubrifier son membre. Puis il repoussa durement les genoux de Levi, pliant son corps jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses reposent de part et d'autre de son torse, sa croupe scandaleusement exposée. Levi l'aida à maintenir sa position pendant qu'il avançait son membre au bord de son corps. Il l'engloutit avec avidité et l'accueillit avec une nouvelle vague de fluides lubrifiants.

\- Trop. Bon, râla l'Alpha, le souffle court. Si serré et mouillé pour moi.

Le gland d'Eren effleura sa zone sensible, là où son utérus touchait la paroi du rectum, tandis que le passage du nœud à la base de son sexe, même comprimé par le préservatif, écartait son anus. Levi expira longuement un mélange de soupirs et de gémissements.

\- Bouge, souffla-t-il.

Eren entama de profonds va-et-vient, mais excessivement lents. Las, Levi avança brusquement ses hanches et s'empala sur le brun, lui soutirant un halètement rauque.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, gamin ? Le provoqua l'Omega. À ce rythme, on n'aura jamais fini…

Levi n'eut pas le temps de conclure comme Eren se rengaina avec force, heurtant de plein fouet sa zone érogène. Ses coups de reins se firent secs et puissants ; une brutalité que Levi accueillit avec des gémissements qui se muèrent rapidement en cris d'extases. Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent à force de s'agripper au tissu du divan. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de son dos se contractèrent durement à l'approche imminente de la jouissance.

\- Eren, cria-t-il en explosant de plaisir sur son bas-ventre.

Après un dernier coup de reins puissant, le garçon le suivit avec un râle animal. Il se retira et enleva sa capote saturée. À l'instar de son membre, celui d'Eren était moins tendu qu'avant, mais toujours bien érigé. Encore tremblant de son orgasme, Levi s'avança et se pencha sur le sexe du brun. Il lécha les traînées opalines, puis le prit en entier dans sa bouche pour raviver pleinement son désir. Ragaillardit, Eren enfila un nouveau préservatif et s'installa à son tour sur le divan où il attira Levi sur ses cuisses.

\- D'attaque ? S'enquit l'Alpha.

Pour toute réponse, Levi guida sa hampe vers son entrée et s'empala lentement. Maintenant qu'il avait joui, il était moins humide ; il aurait dû attendre un peu plus longtemps pour que son corps sécrète de nouveaux fluides lubrificateurs. Toutefois, Levi trouvait les sensations crues et brutes tout aussi appréciables. Il roula des hanches au-dessus d'Eren, se rengainant avec une langueur accablante.

\- Tellement parfait, susurra Eren en parcourant le dos en sueur de Levi de ses larges paumes.

\- Pas le temps pour ça, gamin, rappela Levi de sa voix rauque.

Eren le fit aussitôt basculer contre lui, son dos contre son torse, et ramena ses jambes sur son abdomen. Sous ce nouvel angle, ses coups de reins étaient encore plus rapides et vigoureux tandis que son sexe s'acharnait avec une précision vicieuse sur la zone sensible cachée au fond de l'Omega. Comme Levi songeait que ça ne pouvait pas être meilleur encore, Eren drapa ses longs doigts autour de son sexe suintant et le caressa.

\- Vas-y, Levi : jouis pour moi, susurra-t-il.

Son souffle brûlant contre son oreille, couplé à la manière si sensuelle avec laquelle il prononça son nom, rendit Levi fou de plaisir. Il sentait déjà la vague de jouissance monter inexorablement, mais ce fut quand Eren planta ses dents dans sa nuque que l'orgasme le dévasta. Exténué, il se laissa ballotter par les coups de reins du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse à son tour. Puis, Levi glissa aux côtés de l'Alpha, une jambe posée sur lui, entre ses cuisses.

Un silence confortable s'installa où seuls leurs souffles pantelants se répondaient tour à tour. Levi dessinait des cercles invisibles sur le torse d'Eren et posait de temps à autre de légers baisers sur son épaule. Eren, quant à lui, laissait flâner ses doigts entre la morsure sensible ornant la nuque de l'Omega et la base de son crâne où ses cheveux étaient rasés.

\- Je crois que je suis mort, geignit faiblement Eren comme s'il lâchait son ultime souffle.

Aussitôt, Levi pinça son téton entre son pouce et son index, l'Alpha poussa un petit hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlées.

\- Je crois bien que non, asséna Levi, sa voix devenue enrouée à force de gémir et crier. Il est temps de retourner bosser, gamin.

À contrecœur, Levi se détacha du corps bouillant de son âme-sœur et commença à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées.

\- Tu es si pressé de te débarrasser de moi ? Sanglota théâtralement Eren avec une moue à fendre l'âme.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries ! Le disputa Levi en lui balançant sa chemise chiffonnée. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des emmerdes par ma faute, c'est tout.

Le visage du brun s'illumina instantanément d'un sourire euphorique. Il sauta sur ses pieds pour venir enlacer Levi dans son dos. Il embrassa ses cheveux, puis sa tempe.

\- Tu m'attendras jusqu'à la fermeture ? Demanda-t-il, ses muscles se tendant perceptiblement autour de Levi en appréhendant sa réponse.

\- Evidemment. Maintenant, habilles-toi, morveux, si tu ne veux pas que ton patron déboule et te trouve à poil…

Ils se nettoyèrent succinctement, puis s'apprêtèrent tout aussi vite. Levi se sentait toujours moite et collant ; il rêvait d'une bonne douche chaude et de vêtement repassé qui n'exhalaient pas la sueur et les hormones. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait précipité chez lui, mais plus encore que son confort, il se languissait déjà de retrouver les bras de son amant.

Après tout, les chaleurs de l'imprégnation étaient loin d'être essoufflées.

\- Comment je suis ? S'enquit Eren en finissant de rattacher ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux dire : est-ce que tu as la tête d'un mec qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air sur son temps de travail ? Reformula Levi en haussant un sourcil.

Eren dodelina de la tête en grommelant.

\- Non, répondit finalement Levi, avant d'ajouter, parfaitement stoïque : juste que tu viens de te taper ton meilleur coup.

Quand ils émergèrent enfin de leur antre pour rejoindre l'étage, ils eurent la sensation qu'une éternité s'était écoulée et en même temps, à peine quelques secondes. Le décor du bar leur sembla surréaliste, comme un monde à part auquel ils n'appartenaient plus. Ils se séparèrent discrètement devant le comptoir derrière lequel une grande brune, un peu masculine et aux joues constellées de tâches de rousseurs, que Levi devinait être Ymir, lui fit un signe obscène assez indiscret. Eren rejoignit son poste à ses côtés et Levi, la table où ses amis frétillaient d'impatience. Il se prépara psychologiquement à se faire cuisiner en apercevant Hanji le pointer du doigt, la mine extatique. Les questions et les commentaires fusèrent avant même qu'il ne fut assis.

Après les deux tournées qu'il avait manqué, ses amis l'épuisèrent bien plus que ses torrides ébats. Hanji criait pour s'entendre parler comme si l'alcool l'avait rendu sourd. Auruo draguait Petra qui minaudait devant ses avances douteuses. Erd et Gunter claironnaient joyeusement et essayaient de déstabiliser Auruo en lui soufflant des répliques grivoises. Mike et Nanaba s'embrassaient goulûment, parfaitement imperturbable malgré le raffut de leur entourage turbulent. Enfin, Erwin et Moblit, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, conversaient par-dessus le chahut de la baisse du chômage et l'augmentation du SMIC. Il tardait définitivement à Levi que l'heure de la fermeture du club ne sonne.

Dépité, il lorgna son verre vide en songeant que ses soi-disant amis auraient au moins pu lui payer un coup à boire ; après tout, il n'était pas sans savoir que le sport de chambre donnait la pépie. Levi réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait boire lorsqu'il réalisa que le brouhaha ambiant s'était interrompu.

Un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'un nouveau cocktail, exhalant la douce odeur de l'amande et celle plus amère du café, apparurent alors devant lui. Il allait faire volte-face, mais la caresse légère dans sa nuque, juste à l'endroit de la morsure encore sensible, et la bouche chaude qui se colla à son oreille l'arrêtèrent. Un violent frisson d'anticipation se répercuta dans tout son corps lorsque la voix suave et veloutée d'Eren lui chuchota :

\- Pour vous remercier de votre patience, la maison vous offre un « Orgasm ».


End file.
